Sonic Kingdom
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: After years of being away it's time for Sonic to return to his ancestral home in Mobotropolis. Secrets revealed, a dark past, and foes both old and new threating their peaceful city. Can Sonic protect the city before taking the throne? Only time will tell. R&R. Takes place after Rise of Lyric but will have some elements from the cartoon series


Seaside Island, a peaceful place that features various regions with their own climates and environments which differ from the one another. It is also the home of the fastest hero on the planet Sonic. Who, at the moment was enjoying another day of relaxing in a lounge chair on the beach.

"Ah this is the life." he smiled legs cross with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Suddenly something blocked out the sun. He frowned in annoyance and opened one of his eyes to see one of his close friends Amy Rose, who was giving him a disapproving look.

"Sonic why is it that everytime I come by I find you just laying around?"

"Because it's nice and sunny out and that's what you're supposed to do?" he defended closing his eye making Amy sigh.

"I mean why do you pick to sit on your butt instead of going off and doing more with your life?" She loved sonic, she really did. Not that she'd out right say it to his face, but sometimes he could be a pain.

"Hey even the fastest hedgehog around needs time to slow down and chill, you should do it too." he shrugged.

Amy simply groaned and shook her head.

"But I could use a bite to eat." He said climbing out of his chair "I'm gonna go to Meh Burger, you want me to grab you anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." he said before zipping off and passed the rest of his team who were en route to the hedgehog's home.

"Hey, where's Sonic going?" Tails asked.

"He's going for a burger run." Amy answered before sighing. "Do you guys ever think that maybe Sonic is too laid back?"

"Well he does a lot of work fighting Eggman to keep this place safe, so it kinda makes sense he'd wanna sit back and relax." spoke Tails. "Although a little more responsibility wouldn't kill him."

"He lets his guard down too easily." Sticks spoke. "One of these days he's gonna get so lazy and then WHAM! We're all gonna be up in arms."

"He could stand to work out more." Knuckles remarked flexing his muscles. "If he had more muscles than he could really do some damage in a fight."

"Well it doesn't really help if this island doesn't have a real gym." remarked Amy crossing her arms. "I just wish he would take life more seriously."

"Excuse me, children." spoke a voice filled with wisdom behind them making them turn. Walking up to them was a reptilian anteater dressed in a purple robe. "Can you tell me where I can find Sonic? I thought he'd be here."

"Sonic? Oh he went off for a run." spoke up Knuckles without hesitating. "He should be back soon though."

"Ah, good. I would hate to think I came all this way for nothing." the strange creature said.

"So you came all the way to this island to see Sonic huh?" asked Tails with a raised eyebrow. "Just who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

The elder was about to answer when Sonic returned with a Meh Burger bag in hand

"Sorry it took so long the lines were-" the moment he spotted the visitor his voice got caught in his throat and his eyes went wide "No way. Delphius?"

"Hello Sonic. It is good to see you again."

"So you two really do know each other?" Tails questioned.

"Oh yes, quite well. I've known Sonic since the day he was born. But forgive me I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Delphius." he bowed with a smile. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Miles Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose, and Sticks."

"Uh, we didn't introduce ourselves." spoke Amy.

"You didn't have to, I've been watching you for some time now." Delphius replied.

Sticks gasped and pulled out her boomerang. "Watching us eh? I knew you were suspicious! Anyone who wears a robe like that is up to no good. How'd you do it, drones, spy cameras, trained dolphins!?"

Delphius couldn't help but laugh. "Oh no young badger. I am no spy, I am an oracle. By the way Sonic, I would strongly advise against eating that." The reptilian anteater said pointing to the Meh Burger bag. "Here, allow me to provide you with something more edible." Delphius held out his hands before an entire buffet table appeared in a flash of green light.

Sonic's friends went wide eyed with Sonic unphased by it's sudden appearance looking at his bag.

"Let me guess, expired or poisoned?"

"Actually it's made mostly of discarded newspapers." Delphius replied.

"That was gonna be my third guess." he remarked before throwing the bag over his shoulder and saw Knuckles start chowing down then went to grab a bite himself, more specifically the chilly dogs.

"Aw man this is good." Said the echidna.

"But where….how did…. From out of nowhere and-" Tails sputtered

"Easy Tails calm down." Amy spoke trying to sooth her friend dispute her own confusion. "How did you do that?"

"Would you believe magic?"

"Ahhh! I knew it! He's a magician whose come to turn us into rabbits!"

Tails came back to his senses and looked at Delphius. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Oh? You do not believe? Then how do you explain the buffet table smarty pants?" Sticks remarked.

"There's a logical explanation for everything." he replied before walking over and tapped the chair. "This could easily have been via teleportation."

"When will you learn that not everything is Scientific?!" Shouted Sticks.

"Guys, can you settle this later?" the blue hedgehog cut in knowing this would go on for sometime he downed his third chilly dog then looked to the Oracle. "Delphius, what are you even doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I am here for you." Delphius pointed to sonic and smiled. "Your mission is complete and now I am here too take you home, Prince Sonic." He finished and gave a bow.

"Prince!?" the team let out in shock. Knuckles dropping the food in his arms.

Sonic went wide eyed before groaning and facepalmed. "You couldn't have told me in private?"

"Sonic, you're….a prince?!" Amy questioned trying to wrap her head around the new information.

"That he is." Said Delphius. "Sonic is the eldest son born to Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis, and rightful heir to the throne."

"No way!" Tails and Knuckles gawked.

"Are you telling us...that Sonic's mama is…. 'the man'!" screamed Sticks jumping away from them. "Oh I can't believe this! You've been a spy this whole time! Well you ain't gonna get me!" she said before running. However she didn't get far before Delphius pointed a finger at her and sent out a green beam that immobilized her.

"Now now, no need to run away little badger." He said levitating her up and and moved her back to her friends and let her go. "I have not come here to cause harm."

"Lies! That's what they always say, then they bring in the giant mutated eggplants and take over!"

Amy grabbed her friend as she was about to lunge. "Heel Sticks, down girl!"

"Oh oh! If you do bring the giant eggplants, can you make mine fried? I don't like them raw." requested Knuckles obliviously.

"Would you guys forget about eggplants!" Sonic shouted before looking to the anteater eagerly. "Delphius be real with me. Is it really time for me to go back?"

"Yes Prince Sonic, it is time. The city is back on its feet and awaits your return."

Sonic smiled and pumped his fists. "Yes! Woohoo! I'm finally going home!"

"Sonic? Explain. Now." spoke up Amy firmly with her arms crossed.

Sonic winced at the look she was giving him. "Uh... well put simply; my home, Mobotropolis, was wrecked in a war. We won, but Eggman was on the approach. My mission for almost three years now was to keep him distracted and far away from the city while they rebuilt. I haven't been home since then."

"Wait, we know an Eggman. Wow, small world." smiled Knuckles.

"Knuckles, it WAS Eggman, the exact same one. Why do you think he's only been sticking around here? Because of me."

"Don't let the villagers hear you say that." Sticks remarked.

"But Sonic, why keep this from us?" asked Tails looking a little hurt. "Aren't we your friends?"

"Of course we are. I can't even count all the times I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't find the right words." he tried to reason while rubbing his arm. "Every ending that I thought of made me think I'd get slugged for keeping it from you. Especially from you." He finished pointing to Amy.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Amy, you literally use a giant hammer." he deadpanned. "Plus you have a bit of a temper sometimes.

"Okay, point taken," Amy replied reluctantly looking away. "but if you think you're just going to leave us high and dry you got another thing coming buster."

"Yeah, we can't just let you go and NOT at least see where your home is." spoke up Tails. "It'd be like turning our backs to you."

"And we're not about to let you stab us in 'em." Sticks remarked.

"Besides, I finally got a t-shirt to wear when we go on a roadtrip." spoke up Knuckles. "Now I can finally try it out."

"So you guys wanna come with?" Sonic asked.

"Heck yeah we do!" Amy let out secretly hoping to meet Sonic's family.

"Then you're all gonna need to pack for a big trip. Uh, that is, if it's not too much to ask." Sonic finished looking to Delphius.

"Nothing to worry about Sonic, my magic can take you and your friends there without any-." Delphius stopped and let out a gasp as his eyes lit up.

"Okay, that's a little creepy." Knuckled cringed.

"Wait, something's happening." Sonic walked up to the oracle. "Delphius? What's going on? What do you see?"

"A dark presence approaches. Sinister, ancient, and….slithery?"

"He speaks nonsense! And you guys tell me that's crazy." spoke Sticks.

"Or because he's an oracle hes having a prediction." Sonic corrected.

"That too."

"Ancient, slithery…" Tails thought for a moment before he gasped in realization. "Lyric!"

"Oh no, not again." groaned Amy.

"Doesn't that guy ever give up?" Knuckles commented.

"Apparently not." frowned Sticks. "Let's go show him what for!"

"Hold young ones," Delphius said before he turned to Sonic. "My prince, I have seen the outcome of the battle to come and in order to best this threat you will need to use the power you have kept hidden, even from your friends." he pointed a finger to Sonic's chest, specifically at his bandana making the hedgehog look at him with wide eyes.

"Hold up, a hidden power?" spoke Tails with interest.

"Really Sonic, more secrets?" Amy questioned in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't see you telling me all your secrets." he said in defense. "Plus we beat Lyric before just fine, this time won't be any different."

"That's what the last man always says." muttered Sticks.

"Sonic when this is over we seriously need to talk about keeping bombshell secrets from us." Amy said sternly while poking Sonic's chest.

"To be fair, I had good reasons to keep my lips sealed. C'mon guys let's go skin a snake." Sonic said before running off.

"You heard him. Let's move out." spoke Tails before taking flight with the others going after Sonic.

"Good luck young ones." spoke Delphius with a smile before glowing and vanished from the spot.

"Sonic wait up!" Tails called out.

"No can do Tails! We gotta stop Lyric!" Sonic said heading for the village, but when they got there their wasn't a sign of trouble.

"Where is he? I don't see him." spoke Knuckles scratching his head.

"If Delphius says he's coming then we need to be ready." Sonic said looking around. "He's never wrong, ever."

"Sure, that's what they want ya to think. That way you'll go back and suck you dry out of all your money." spoke Sticks.

"Delphius has been a trusted friend of my family since before I was even born and he's asked for little in return for his services. I learned the hard way never to doubt his predictions." Sonic said to the badger seriously. "If you're smart than you won't either."

"Well I don't see Lyric around here, so color me skeptical." spoke Tails when suddenly the ground shook for a moment. "Huh?"

Others took notice and looked around before the ground shook again, and again. Amy looked at a nearby puddle and saw it ripple each time. "What is that?"

"I believe that is called a puddle." spoke Knuckles before they heard screaming and saw some villagers running for their lives.

"You were saying?" Sonic smirked to Tails before he ran over and stopped one of them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"R-R-Robot! ROBOT! GIANT ROBOT!" The villager screamed before breaking free of Sonic's grasp and ran for his life.

"See? It's probably Eggman like always." spoke Tails.

The ground continued to shake before a massive Trooper with four arms came into view.

"Ha! See Tails? A Trooper. Which can only mean-"

"Sssonic!"

"Lyric." he smirked before the armor clad serpent with mechanical arms, and glass helmet over his head descended from above. "Still sceptical Tails?"

Lyric cackled as he moved in closer. "Ssurprised to sssee me?"

"Actually we were expecting you this time. The giant Trooper, not so much." Sonic replied surprising the snake. "Gotta say it looks like you went all out on this one."

"Becaussse I wanted it to be ready to crush you along with thisss whole island! But the bessst part of my robot isss the power sssource."

"Batteries?" guessed Knuckles getting deadpanned looks from the team.

"Really Knuckles? Why don't you mention gasoline while you're at it." Tails remarked.

"ENOUGH!" Lyric roared. "Mega trooper! Crush them!"

The robot obeyed and raised an arm and clenched it's fist.

"Scatter!" called Sonic as the robot swung down and nearly crushed him as he zipped away and got behind it. "Yo bucket head! I'm over here!"

The robot's head turned then raised a foot and attempted to crush him. Only for the leg to get knocked aside when Amy ran over and slammed her hammer against it.

"This thing might be big, but it's totally slow."

Knuckles ran over and picked up a cart before chucking it at the head. Hitting it square in the eye, dazing it. "Is this the best it can do? I expected better."

The serpent simply watched with a smirk as team Sonic continued to fight. "Patience little Echidna you'll sssee sssoon enough."

Sticks let out a scream and hurled her boomerang, however the wooden weapon merely bounced off it's armor plating. "Did not see that coming." she said before one of it's arms turned into a blaster and fired at her. She turn and quickly ran behind a building while Tails landed on a roof and used his Enerbeam that wrapped around one of the arms and tried pulling.

"I got it!" He said before the robot looked to him. He gulped before it yanked it's arm bringing Tails with it. "Waaah! I don't got it!" he cried out before he was flung into the air.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out before the fox spun his tails to stay in the air.

"I'm okay!" Tails waved before noticing Lyric chuckle as he watched the fight. "What's he so giddy about?"

Amy let out a yell and slammed her hammer against the leg harder before one of the hands swiped at her knocking her away and sending her rolling on the ground. "Nugh, okay. Now I'm mad.'

Sonic spin dashed up and hit one of the arms making it slam right against the main body before another arm reached out and gripped around him. "Oh boy, uh guys! Little help here!"

"I'm on it!" called Knuckles as he grabbed one of the legs and grunted as he tried to lift it. "The bigger they are," he called out getting the foot up. "the harder they drop down! GRAH!" He pushed up sending the robot toppling over and falling flat on it's back allowing Sonic to get free when it's grip loosened.

"Phew, thank Knucks."

"Aw! I wanted to knock it down." Amy griped walking up with Sticks.

"Well there's him." the badger pointed to Lyric. "Try whacking him around instead."

"Uh guys, is it just me or is he still smiling?" Sonic questioned looking at the serpent. "Somethings wrong."

"Hey Lyric what's with the smirk? We took down your robot!" Knuckles.

"Foolsss, did you really think it would be THAT easy?"

"Well I kinda did, until you said that." Tails stated.

"My robot'sss power sssource is unrivaled!" he declared before they saw it begin moving and pushed itself up. "Until now it'sss only be running at fifty percent power. But let'sss see how you contend with it at Maximum power!" Lyric said pressing the large button on his armor.

"Is that bad?" Knuckles asked before the robot started glowing red and stood up.

It reeled back it's left upper arm and slammed into the ground with double the speed and power than before creating a shockwave that not only knocked them back but blew apart the walls of nearby houses.

"Yep, definitely bad." Sticks said.

"If I could get inside that thing, maybe I could disconnect its energy source." suggested Tails.

"Look out!" Sonic pushed Tails down seeing the robot reeling back it leg before swinging and missing most of them but kicked Knuckles.

"WOAH!" he let out as he was sent flying and crashed into a tree.

"Knuckles!" Amy cried.

"Sticks, your defense system! Amy help Knuckles!" Sonic instructed. "I'll keep it busy, Tails find a way inside!"

"On it!" the team let out and split up to see to their tasks.

Sticks ran under a tree where a control console with numerous levers rest. "Lets see, meteors, wild fires, flood, tornado, people trying to read my thoughts. Gah, why didn't I put a lever for giant robots!? Gonna have to improvise. The said pulling the lever for the meteor defense system.

And cue numerous wooden paddles swung down from the trees and rooftops striking the robot as it chased after sonic.

Amy ran up and helped knuckles sit up. "Knuckles, are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I'm fluffy." he spoke with his eyes rolling around in his head.

"Oh good," Amy sighed in relief before speaking into her communicator. "Guys knuckles is fine. I think he just landed on his head."

"Good, then hurry back, this thing is-woah!" came Sonic's voice followed by static.

"Sonic!?" Amy cried out in panic. "Sonic!"

"Maybe it needs new batteries." spoke Knuckles before they heard a sound and looked up to see Sonic flying through the air and landed on him. "Oof!"

"Ow, man this new robot makes Eggman's look like tinker toys." groaned Sonic sitting on Knuckles' chest. "I think I'm seeing birds. Tails how is it going pal?" Sonic questioned into his communicator standing up.

"Let's just say it could be better." replied the fox flying over the robot as it ripped the paddles from their hinges. "I don't see a way inside anywhere. No exhausted port, no vent, not even a cooling fan. Lyric has it sealed tight."

"Well there's gotta be a way we can take it down. That things more juiced up than me after a few chili dogs."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Knuckles said after regaining his senses and rubbed his head.

"You know what you must do." Said Delphius from behind them making them jump in surprise.

"Woah! How did you get there?" asked Amy.

"Explanations will have to wait." He said to Amy before looking to Sonic. "My prince there is little choice, you must use it."

Sonic's eyes widened and shook his head. "Hang on Delphius, things are just getting started. We can take down that tincan no problem."

"You cannot, there is a slim chance you can win with your current method. However, in the end, the best case scenario is only one of your friends will lose their life."

"What?!" gasped Amy in horror before looking at an equally horrified Sonic. "Sonic, what's he talking about? What does he mean use 'it'?"

Sonic looked too Knuckles and Amy then to the robot which tossed a paddle at Tails only to miss.

"That was the last of my meteor defense System!" Sticks spoke through their communicators. "I don't think any of my others will be as effective! We need a new plan!"

"Sonic." spoke Delphis making the hedgehog sigh.

"Looks like I got no other choice." Sonic reached for his bandana then pulled it from his his neck revealing a circular silver medallion with a blue gemstone around his neck. "Delphius can you heal Knuckles?"

"Of course." he nodded while Amy was wide eyed.

"Sonic? What…"

"Amy, stay hear, I mean it." He said with a serious tone before racing towards the Robot.

"Uh...what just happened?" she muttered.

Delphius chucked before a green beam of energy emitted from his finger and enveloped Knuckles. "Perhaps it's best if you watch for yourselves."

"Ooh, I feel tingly." spoke the echidna. "And…better."

"Just relax, Sonic has this under control."

Meanwhile Tails was still in the air, but now he was dodging the robots grasping hands. "Woah, woah, woah!"

"Yesss grab that little pessst then crush him in your grasssp!" Lyric ordered.

"Yo snakehead!" Sonic called out running up. "Did you forget about me?"

"Sonic! It's not safe!" called Tails.

"Don't worry about me pal, you and Sticks just get to safety! I'll handle the bot!" he spoke as Tails flew away from the robot.

"You really believe you alone can stop my Mega Trooper?" Lyric chuckled. "Isss thisss a joke?"

"No, I KNOW I can." Sonic pressed on the medallion which started to glow before a bolt of blue energy shot out, zipped through the air then transformed into a electric multi-neck guitar with a blue and yellow body.

"What the?" blinked Sticks from her position.

"Where'd he get that!?" Tails gawked in surprise.

"What? You think sssome sssilly lute will stop my robot?"

"You tell me." Sonic before he struck a chord and shot a blast of energy from the head hitting the robots left leg. The robot flinched back while everyone watching went wide eyed. The smoke cleared and revealed a small hole on the shin. "Darn, guess I'm a little rusty, I was aiming for the knee."

"What?! Since when could he do that?!" asked Sticks.

"It's new to me." Tails replied.

"Me too." frowned Amy.

Lyric was speechless before growling at sonic.

"Been a while since I brought the old girl out of the mothballs," he said patting his guitar, "but don't work Lyric, I won't miss again."

"SSSmash him!" the robot lunged and tried to swat him away.

Sonic zipped past and struck another chord, sending a blast at one of the arm joints. He then went into a guitar solo while running around and blasted at the robot in anyplace that look like a weak point.

"Guys? I'm not hallucinating when I say I'm watching Sonic do a guitar solo firing energy beams, right?" asked Tails. "You all see it too, right?"

"Yeah, unless you're also seeing flying pigs with violins." spoke Knuckles before Delphius put a glowing hand on his head. "Oh nevermind."

"He's a wizard!" screamed Sticks.

"Not quite." The oracle said watching Sonic run up the robots arm and shoot it square in the face. "But he does have power."

"Whoa-ho-ho! Did you see that!?" Knuckles laughed shaking Amy. "He shot it in the face!"

"I noticed!" she yelled making him stop.

Sonic landed on the ground and ran around the Robot firing at it's knees, front and back. This making several holes and making it buckle and fall yet again only this time Sonic made sure it wouldn't get back up. "Consider that your robots swan song Lyric.

"No! No! NO!" Lyric bellowed and levitated closer to the damaged robot. "Get up! Get up!" he ordered watching the light in its eye fade. "I order you to get up!"

"Don't bother, that thing is toast." Sonic smirked strumming the strings. "So much for all that hard work at crushing us. Tell you what, this time I'm feeling generous, you can leave to lick your wounds and never come back to this island, or you can stay and get more acquainted with my guitar. Your choice."

Lyric growled and scowled at Sonic while clenching his fists. "You think you can intimidate me!? I am Lyric, lassst of the ancientsss! And you are-" he was cut off when Sonic blasted off one of his mechanical hands and yelped in shock

"Getting impatient." he spoke with a frown as Lyric held the stump and looked at him in shock. "You got two robot hands left I suggest you make your choice before you lose 'em."

Lyric snarled then looked back to his robot and pressed the button once more before the torso was blown open. He quickly levitated over before pulling out a red basket ball sized gem stone then fled. "Thisss isssn't the end!" he roared.

The minute he was gone Sonic sighed in relief when suddenly Knuckles wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Dude! That was awesome! Nice axe by the way. Where can I get one?"

"You can't, it's one of a kind!" Sonic replied prying himself free. "It's a childhood present, courtesy of my mom."

"Wait, your mom gave you a medallion, one we've NEVER seen before, that can suddenly makes a guitar that fires lasers every time you play it?" asked Tails.

"Well not every time. Depends on how you hold it." Sonic said strumming away without firing before Amy walked up with a frown, arms crossed, while tapping her foot. "Uh...something's on your mind, isn't it?"

"Mhm." She replied.

"I'm guessing it isn't about whether you can hold my guitar or not."

"Nooo, it's about any other big bombshell secrets you've been keeping from us." she stated. "First you're a prince, then you have a fortune teller/mage as a good family friend, now this crazy magic guitar? What else have you been keeping from us Sonic?"

"Uhm...I have a brother and sister, collectively we're triplets."

Amy stared at him quietly before rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing loudly. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm VERY close to tying you to a tree and getting everything else that might be a huge deal out in the open." she said.

"Also there's really no 'the' in my name, it's just 'Sonic Hedgehog'. Can't tell you guy how much I wanted to correct you."

"I don't even know you anymore!" cried out Knuckles dramatically.

"Um, lets see what else…" Sonic scratched his head. "Oh I have an uncle who's a knight."

"Wait, if you have a brother and sister, do you guys have a sort of sibling rivalry? I mean I've read a lot of stuff about royalty and it feels like there's ALWAYS siblings trying to get back at each other. Always." spoke Tails.

"Uh, so-so. But my family is a bit more... complicated, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Sticks spoke.

"Perhaps it would be best if we showed them, my prince."

Sonic sighed before his guitar vanished "Alright, you guys said you wanted to come with? Then I'll show you just where I was born and what it's like. Okay Delphius do your thing, to Mobotropolis or bust!"

"Right away my prince." he spoke holding his hands out before they glowed, along with his eyes, and the team was pulled into swirling mass of magic.

Unknown to them, Lyric decided to stick around just close enough to gather information. "Mobotropolisss eh, I sssmell... potential." He said looking at the red gem before slithering away.

Near a big green meadow is when we see the group suddenly materialize. Although the rest of Sonic's team were...less than prepared.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" Amy screamed.

"I think I see spots!" yelled Tails.

"Everything went white!" Knuckles shouted to the sky.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! WHERE ARE WE!? WHEN ARE WE!? WHO ARE WE!?" babbled Sticks while Sonic crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I kinda had the same reaction my first time Delphius teleported me too. Shake it off guys." He said walking up a hill. "If he dropped us off where I think he did you're gonna want to see this."

The others groaned and tried to get it under control before walking up the hill.

When he reached the top Sonic couldn't help but smile. "Take a good long look at that guys, breathtaking ain't it?"

The minute the team first laid their eyes on the gleaming metropolis in the distance they were at a loss for words.

"Welcome to Mobotropolis, my home." Sonic smiled


End file.
